


Once Upon a Time…

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [14]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bickering, During Canon, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Prompt Fic, Silly, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When he is trying to work, Karasuma prefers not to have an annoying Octopus sat nearby, narrating Karasuma’s life in the style of a fairy tale.Prompt 14: Fairy tale





	Once Upon a Time…

“Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince called Tadaomi Karasuma—”

“Shut up…”

As Karasuma sits at his desk in the staff room, occasionally listening out for signs of chaos from the classroom, where Irina currently teaches the children English, he types at his laptop, aching, hot and bored. And none of that is helped by the damned Octopus, who sits at the opposite desk, twisting the chair and grinning like an idiot.

And idiot who, for reasons unknown, has decided it would be best to narrate a fairy tale starring Karasuma in an incredibly theatrical, and annoying, voice. Korosensei shuts up when Karasuma snaps at him in a warning tone, but keeps spinning himself around on the chair.

But Karasuma only gets a minute of respite before the Octopus starts speaking again.

“…Tadaomi was the strongest man in his small village, and adored by every woman for his handsome features and stoic expression. However, no matter how many women confessed to Tadaomi, he never found the right person for him. And thus he set out on a journey to find his one true love.”

When Korosensei pauses for an exaggerated breath, Karasuma glares at him. The Octopus simply wakes a tentacle at him and says, “Enjoying the story?”

“Please shut up,” Karasuma says. “I’m trying to work.”

“Aww, but I’m such a good story teller!” Korosensei whines, making a face that is probably supposed to be a pout.

“That is debatable,” he mutters. “Just keep quiet. If you’re bored, read some manga.”

The Octopus huffs, crossing his tentacles across his torso and spinning again. He stops with his back to Karasuma and tilts his head backwards, staring at Karasuma upside-down. Karasuma ignores him, needing to finish his work. He adores Korosensei, but at times like this, he just wants to shoot an Anti-Sensei BB straight through his head. Truly, Korosensei is the master of winding people up – or maybe it only works with Karasuma.

He flexes his fingers before resuming typing, fingers gliding across the keyboard. Just as he nears the end of his report, he hears a grating noise, and his head snaps up. Just as he thought, the Octopus giggles, a sound that always predates ridiculous behaviour.

Sure enough…

“And so Tadaomi journeyed far and wide, searching the land for the one he could call his true love. He—”

Kasrasuma doesn’t even have to speak this time, his sharp glare enough to make Korosensei freeze. He sighs and returns to work.

“He soon heard stories of—”

Karasuma snaps his laptop shut and gets to his feet, glaring at Korosensei. To his satisfaction, Korosensei shrieks and backs away, tentacles twitching like an anxious cat’s tail.

“Shut. Up.”

“Okay, see you later!” Korosensei babbles, darting out of the room at Mach 20.

With the Octopus gone, Karasuma sighs heavily and sinks back into his seat. Finally, he can have some peace and quiet.

But then the bell rings, signalling the end of class. He groans and rests his head in his hands.

Even if they manage to assassinate him before March, that Octopus will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
